


Cisco Ramon, Meet Dawn Summers

by Earth_2_Cinnamon_Roll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, My writing is crap, Romance, oh well, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_2_Cinnamon_Roll/pseuds/Earth_2_Cinnamon_Roll
Summary: (Credit for OC goes to https://www.quotev.com/NicoandBianca!) I’ve been in a few relationships before. Feels like one step away from a heart attack every time you’re around them but I loved it! I really did. Then fate, or destiny, whichever you prefer, came along. Things never worked out for me. I’m sure you already know that things rarely work out for me when it comes to love. Until I met her. And for one of the first few times in my life, everything seemed to fall right into place...





	Cisco Ramon, Meet Dawn Summers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this fanfic! Credit for the OC goes to its original owner. I own nothing!

~Cisco~

Have you ever fallen in love? 

Yeah, the strange question coming from science geek over here. But seriously, have you? I’ve had the whole “butterflies in my stomach” type of thing and all, along with sweaty palms and have felt like I was seconds away from a heart attack, but...is that really what it feels like to have fallen in love? 

Of course, I’ve been in a relationship before! Feels like one step away from a heart attack every time you’re around the other person but I loved it! Kendra, Lisa, Gypsy(or, Cynthia)...I loved them. I really did. But then fate, or destiny, whichever you prefer, came along. Things never worked out for me. I’m sure you already know that things rarely work out for me when it comes to love. Until I met her. And for one of the first few times in my life, everything seemed to fall right into place...

You’re probably wondering how a girl like her could ever have fallen for a breacher like me(not that there are many breachers to choose from..). But hey, it happened. 

I’m guessing that you’re also probably wondering what her name is, and who she is. And with that in mind, I should probably start from the beginning. 

* * * * * * *

It was a Monday morning, so a part of me was almost expecting there to be some sort of raging fire downtown. Spoiler alert! There was. What a way to start the day off, am I right? 

I was furiously typing away at one of the computers, keeping tabs on the fire. After getting a late start this morning(it all started when my alarm clock refused to go off. Long story.), I was determined to make up for it. Although, that was mostly because Harry stood behind me, watching like a hawk. It was a bit unnerving, but I didn’t have the time to shoo him away.

“Cisco!” Barry shouted. “I need backup!” 

I could barely make out a word of what he was saying over the fire, but I did my best to help, with my best being “push every single suit-related button there is in hopes that it helps Barry’s current situation”. 

“Got you covered,” I told him, already engaging a few of the upgrades I’d made to his suit. “I can only do so much from here, man. Don’t forget that suit’s not fire-proof!” 

There wasn’t an answer. 

Harry leaned close to my ear. “Ramon.” He said. “That fire’s too big for him to put out.”

”Yes, Harry,” I snapped back. “I’m sure he can see that.”

He continued, ignoring my comment. ”There are several floors that Barry has not gotten to yet. Since the fire’s going from the top down-“

”Yes, Harry. The ceiling’s gonna collapse before he can get to everyone in time. And right now, that’s something we’re trying to prevent.” That definitely didn’t sound good. I spun around in my chair and stood up. “And seeing as you’ve got some awesome idea in that giant brain of yours, what are we supposed to do? Could you stop tossing around hints and actually tell me-“

”Not we,” Harry spoke over me. His tone held a sneering edge to it, but when he went on, it was gone. “You. What are you supposed to do?”

“ME?” I shouted. “What am I supposed to do? I don’t know! I’m not a genius like you! And who knows how much more weight that building can handle, let alone when it’s gonna fall while we’re sitting here doing nothing!” 

Harry was already walking away. “You create several breaches at a time on the same level.” He tossed me my goggles and suit, coming back over to take a seat at the monitors. “Make sure that everyone on the top floor gets through a breach without leaving them open for too long. Once you do that, you’ve got a window of time that’s definitely large enough for you to have plenty of time to do it again on the next floor down.” 

I’d already suited up and was ready to create a breach. Up until he’d said that, that is. “No, that-that’s gotta be impossible!” 

“Not if they’re all connected.” 

“What does that mean?” I shouted. This was getting to be too much. “And just HOW am I supposed to connect a bunch of breaches together, again?” 

“Think about where you want to go,” Harry explained flatly. “Open a breach. Multiply that breach by how many you need.” 

As much as I wanted to, nobody could argue with that logic. But I still wasn’t sure this would work. So instead of an actual answer, I nodded and breached myself right on the roof of the burning building. Not the best choice ever, I know. 

As soon as I had left, Caitlin came into the room. “Has Barry blocked off the area at all?” She asked Harry. She’d just came in from preparing the med bay and was still carrying an assortment of bandages. 

“I’m sure he has,” Harry assured her. He gestured towards the empty seat beside him, keeping his eyes on the computer screens. “And as far as concern goes, Dr. Snow, I’m sure he can put this fire out with very few injuries. After all, Cisco is helping him.”

 

Yes...just because “Cisco was helping him”, everything would turn out great. Huh? Oh, right. I could hear everything they were saying through my own earpiece. Heheh.

But back to the fire that was burning right under my feet. The building shifted and moaned from the weight of everybody inside as well as the flames that licked their way up the sides. This place would be coming down any minute. I was actually kind of relieved it was just a hotel. Hopefully, nobody would lose their home- or life -to this fire. 

I closed my eyes and stretched out my hand. Over the roaring flames and screams from inside, it was hard to concentrate on making a breach. Well, several breaches. And the way my mind kept jumping between images of this place falling on top of Barry and all of those innocent people was definitely not helping. 

Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut, gritted my teeth, and practically begged for a breach to appear inside the building. My arm was starting to ache(and burn). 

I need to make a breach. I thought furiously, growling under my breath. I can’t let them die in there! Come ON. Breach...breach.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Dang it. 

I’d have to go inside. Maybe if I tried one more time...

The building jerked under my feet. Quickly, I forced a breach inside and almost immediately found myself hit with a wave of heat. Along with the smoke and extremely high temperatures, I’d started to feel a bit dizzy. 

Okay, Cisco. All you’ve gotta do is make a breach, somehow make the breach multiply itself, figure out a way to keep the breaches stable while you find everyone on this floor, and tell them to go in through the weird-dimension-looking-things. 

“Piece of cake,” I muttered under my breath. “Let’s get this over with.” 

I created an image of the breach’s destination in my head. Stretching out my arm, I started making the breach...then multiplied it by a hundred. 

Generous amounts of energy were sucked out of me. I gasped in pain and surprise but didn’t stop. It was almost like having a vibe that jumped right into another vibe that predicted the vibes I’d have over the next month or so. In other words, it wasn’t fun. 

“Ramon.” Harry’s voice cut in. I tried to answer him, but the words had dried up on the tip of my tongue. “Ramon! Can you hear me?”

My head was spinning. The breaches had been opened, and yet they were still sucking away at me like...like leaches. To be honest, it was kinda freaky. 

“You know, this would be one of those moments where I quote a movie or something.” I chuckled, pressing a shaky hand to the earpiece. “But I can barely stand up straight.”

I could hear Caitlin’s relieved sigh, as well as Harry’s annoyed one. And I could definitely picture him rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Change of plans, Cisco,” Caitlin informed me. “Barry’s gonna get everyone through the breaches. We just need you to make them.” 

“Awesome,” I said, keeled over and wheezing. “I’ll, uh, get right on that.”

Just so I don’t take up your whole day, or night, the next twenty minutes or so went like this: I’d create a TON of breaches, catch my breath and somehow keep them stable while Barry sped and directed everyone through them, the ceiling stayed up for about forty-five minutes after that without falling on anyone’s heads, and we got everybody out safely.

Except for her. 

While Barry sped around one last time and did his best to try and help put out the fire, I noticed a girl was still in one of the rooms to my right. She looked relatively young, in her early twenties or so. Way too young to die in an accident like this. 

I stumbled past a few patches of flames and ash, trying to get to the girl before the fire beat me to it. Although it’d probably be wise to just breach over there and breach back out, I didn’t know how much more I could handle. 

“Hold onto me,” I told her after getting in close proximity. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed against my side. I opened one last breach, picked her up bridal style and jumped through. 

 

After we’d safely landed in the grass, she thanked me with a smile. 

“I see you’re one of those metahumans.” She said. “What's your name?” 

“Cisco.” I grinned, glad to have gotten feeling back in my legs. “Cisco Ramon. What’s yours?” 

“Dawn.” She blushed, glancing down at the ground. “Dawn Summers. Um, Cisco?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you put me down?”

Just then I’d realized that I was still holding her, and we were surrounded by a bunch of other people. I blushed deeply, and carefully set her down. 

Pulling a few stray strands of hair behind my ear, I mumbled a quick “Sorry about that.”

“Actually, I think I should be the one apologizing for taking all of your time, Cisco.” Dawn’s smile started to fade. “I think I need your help.”


End file.
